


Accepting All Comers

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Public Sex, Slut Sam, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't what Dean expected when he came to visit his brother at Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting All Comers

Dean admits that sneaking into a college party to spy on his little brother isn’t the most _honest_ thing he could do, but not much about his life really is honest. Truthfully, he’d just wanted to see Sam, maybe surprise the kid if timing seemed right. 

Timing definitely was not right.

Having waded through throngs of students, Dean had managed to procure a few drinks for himself before setting off in search of Sam. Of course, there was always a chance Sammy would spot him first, and his jig would truly be up. Following the sound of cheering into another room, Dean found himself drifting closer to a group of people who’d circled up around one of the chairs. 

Through a gap in the crowd, Dean could see what looked like a young guy having a seriously good time and, with the head bobbing between his legs, it wasn’t hard to guess why. What Dean wasn’t ready for was getting close enough to realize just who that head of brown hair belonged to. A round of cheers go up as the guy sitting in the chair grunts, coming with his head tossed back. There’s a slight pop and gasp of breath as Sam pulls up, swiping his hand across his mouth to clean off his mouth before he grins up at the onlookers surrounding them. 

“Next?” 

Dean watches gobsmacked as the first guy stumbles off on unsteady legs, getting a few pats on the back as he goes, and a pretty brunette girl takes his place. She’s blushing a little as Sam runs his fingers up her thighs, his hands rucking up her skirt, but she doesn’t hesitate to spread her legs when he coaxes them open. Her legs get draped over his shoulders as big hand slide under her and tip up her hips to guide her pussy to his mouth. 

Dean’s cock twitches in his pants at the first gasp to fall from her lips, and he groans softly at the way her mouth drops open as the blush deepens on her cheeks. He takes a swig of beer to soothe the dryness of his throat, tentatively edging closer, and the crowd shifts a little to include him in the ring. 

Sam’s enthusiastic, Dean will give him that. The slick sounds of him eating the girl out are audible even through the noise of the party, and Dean can hear him moaning into her. It isn’t long before she’s snaked one hand down to thread through Sam’s hair, the other edging up under her shirt to play with one nipple, and she comes gasping prettily, hips rolling up against Sam’s face. He works her through it, only stopping when she tugs at his hair gently. 

His lips and chin are shiny with her wetness when he sits up, and the girl giggles, snatching an offered towel from someone’s hand to clean him off. Sam sits through the treatment patiently, smiling sunnily when the girl pecks him on the forehead before moving out of the way. 

“You want a turn?” A voice from his left startles Dean, nearly causing him to drop his beer and the guy laughs at him, although not meanly. “Sorry, man. Was just gonna say, Sam kinda takes all offers, so if you want to then just -” The guy waves his hand toward the chair. 

Dean has to cough some to clear his throat. “He, uh, s’he do this a lot?” 

The other guy shrugs, watching as another man takes a seat and starts unzipping his pants, only for Sam to bat his hands away so he can do it himself. “Sam’s kind of … well, I don’t wanna say slut. He never seems to fuck anybody, but he sure as hell likes to give head. He comes to certain parties and shit, blowing or eating out whoever is interested. You, uh, don’t have a problem, do you?”

Suddenly the guy is eyeballing him hard, and Dean gives a quick shake of his head. “Nah, I’m cool.”  _Or I would be if that wasn’t my little brother on his knees_ , he thinks. The new guy comes fast, panting a high whine as Sam swallows what he has to offer. He zips up shakily, offering Sam a shy smile as he slips away, only making it to the couch nearby to plop back down.

“Go on,” the guy next to Dean says, pushing him forward before he can protest. He stumbles, catching himself from falling but he doesn’t manage to backpedal out of the circle before Sam’s looking at him. If his brother is surprised to see him, Sam doesn’t let it show. Instead, he just shifts back enough for a couple other guys to nudge Dean into the chair, and then he’s right between Dean’s knees. 

It feels like there’s no air in the room as Dean watches Sam unbutton his fly with an expert flick, drawing down the zip and folding the fabric back so Sam can draw out his cock. Sam only gives him a couple of light strokes before taking him in his mouth and dear  _God._ It’s no wonder none of the other people had lasted very long. Suction and heat and the play of Sam’s tongue are perfect, are driving Dean wild, and he can’t take his eyes off of his brother’s face, off of little brother lips wrapped around his cock. 

Dean reaches out with a trembling hand, skimming his finger tips over Sam’s cheekbone and up into his hair. He fists it out of curiosity, and shivers when Sam groans around him. 

“Yeah, you like that,” he finds himself saying, and his words only serve to drag out Sam’s groan. “Fuck, Sammy.” 

Sam gives a muffled grunt, eyes shutting briefly, and shock hits Dean when he realizes that Sam just  _came._ He grits his teeth on a shout, hips shoving his cock deeper into Sam’s mouth as he spills. Sam just takes it, swallowing Dean’s load just as he had the others, licking his lips when he pulls off Dean’s cock. 

Dean fumbles at his fly as he tucks himself back in, disoriented as he stands, but he makes his way across the room to another chair. Sam watches him go, fearfully at first, then gratified when he realizes Dean is staying. He makes to stand,  yet another guy is taking a seat in front of him. Sam looks at Dean questioningly, but Dean just waves his hand toward the next guy in line. 

 _Get your fill, little brother_ , Dean thinks to himself.  _My plans can wait._


End file.
